A laser is a device that converts input power into a very narrow, intense beam of coherent energy at a single frequency, generally, but not necessarily within the visible to infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum. Lasers may operate either continuously or in a pulsed mode. High power lasers generally operate in a pulsed mode due to input power requirements, cooling problems, and other considerations. The pulse width of the output of a pulsed laser is typically on the order of nanoseconds or picoseconds. Lasers are well known in today's technological environment and are useful in numerous and diverse applications.
The ability to detect laser energy is desirable in various environments. Most known laser detection systems are non-portable, expensive, complex, and require accurate or predetermined alignment or positioning within the path of a laser beam in order to function properly. These systems are therefore impractical for use by personnel on airborne and ground-based platforms or in the field.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus that is completely self-contained in a compact, light-weight, and portable configuration for detecting pulsed-laser energy in various environments.